All's Fair in Love and War
by Fyretress
Summary: (Destiel) If having an angel boyfriend is this convenient, then Dean should have started this a long time ago...basically, it's just smut.


Dean had been thinking about Cas again. He and his younger brother had just worked on a case involving the church, and every statue, painting, or stained glass depiction of an angel sent a familiar tingle to between the hunter's legs. It made him feel kind of dirty, they _were_ in a church and all, but hey- Dean had never really been one for moral dilemmas.

Sammy had no idea, of course. They still prayed to Castiel when they needed heavenly guidance, and Cas still helped then with cases. Nobody but his angel and he knew about what happened off the battlefield.

The younger Winchester was sleeping soundly in the second bed of the motel room. Dean glanced over at him and sat up. It was two in the morning and he really felt like a shower, but didn't want to wake his younger brother.

"Sam," Dean hissed. When he got no reaction, he called Sam's name louder.

"Sammy!" Nothing. The older brother smiled and got up off the mattress with a squeak. He tip-toed into the bathroom and clicked it shut behind him, making sure it was properly locked before stripping and turning on the water. When it was the right temperature, the hunter stepped in and turned his face into the stream.

He reached down and started to jack off while he thought about Cas. The soft lines of his toned body, his rumpled hair, his beautiful blue eyes, his dry lips. He thought about his long, dark wings, the way he kissed Dean, how easily they fit together. But Dean sighed and gave up. He was horny all right, but no amount of masturbation was going to help him relieve himself.

Suddenly, a hand reached around Dean and picked up where he had left off. A pale, longer fingered hand. The hunter grinned and leaned back.

"Hey, Cas," he said, glancing behind him at his angel. Castiel kissed Dean's neck as he did so, teasing the sensitive skin by gently nibbling on it. Cas was completely naked, and his other hand was occupied with his own member. Dean lifted his hands and ran them through Cas' hair, so happy that his angel was here.

Castiel turned Dean around and knelt before him, taking his dick in his mouth. He grabbed the base of Dean's cock with one hand, the other still jacking himself off. Dean stifled a groan by biting into his hand as Castiel deep throated him.

"Not to loud, Cas," Dean warned softly. "Sammy's sleeping." Cas glanced up at Dean and, with a rustle, they weren't in the motel anymore. Dean yelped in surprise and backed away from Cas. They were in the middle of a forest, surrounded by lush growth and the singing of birds.

"Where the hell are we, Cas?" Dean snapped, clasping his hands in front of him. He felt extremely exposed

"Somewhere we can be as loud as we want," Cas replied, scooting forward to take Dean in his mouth again. The hunter shivered and raised no more objection- he trusted Cas. Sunlight filtered down through the trees, speckling Castiel and making his dark hair seem to shimmer with blue.

Dean's knees shuddered and he clutched at Cas' head to try and anchor himself into reality. Finally, when he couldn't take it anymore, Dean pulled Castiel to his feet and pushed him up against a tree.

They came together in an open-mouthed kiss, tongues dancing together. Their hands slide all over each other- Cas' coming to rest on Dean's shoulders and Dean's coming to rest on Cas' hips. The hunter laid kisses down Castiel's jawbone and stopped on his neck, sucking and nibbling at the skin. The angel whimpered and pushed against Dean's touch.

"You like that?" Dean asked in a deep voice, running his thumb over the bruise he had just created. Castiel nodded vigorously and pulled Dean closer, wanting more. The hunter pushed Cas against the tree again, and created another small hickey. The angel's back rubbed up against the rough bark as he rocked back and forth on his feet, purring with pleasure.

They stood together like that for minutes, until Cas' neck was covered in tiny bruises. Dean chuckled at the sight, an angel of the lord covered in hickeys. Castiel turned, offering himself to Dean.

"Take me now, Dean," he commanded, reaching behind him to guide Dean's member to his rim.

"Woah there, Cas. We don't have any lube," Dean said regretfully. Castiel considered for a moment, and was gone with a flap of his wings, leaving Dean clutching at empty air. The hunter dropped his hands to his sides and waited.

Seconds later, Cas reappeared with a small bottle clutched in his hands. He squeezed some gel onto Dean's shaft and rubbed it, leaning forward to kiss his hunter deeply. Then he turned around again, pressing his chest to the tree. Dean leaned forward and pressed his dick again Cas, but didn't penetrate him quite yet.

"Do you want it, Cas?" Dean asked gruffly, running his hands over the angel's back. "Do you want me inside you?" Castiel nodded eagerly and pushed back against Dean, groaning in disappointment when Dean leaned back with him.

"I want to hear you say it," the hunter growled, resting his hands on his angel's hips. Cas leaned back again, trying to take Dean into him.

"I want you, Dean," he breathed, grinding his ass against his partner.

"How much?" Dean asked, delighting in teasing Cas.

"So much," Castiel groaned, pushing so hard against Dean he thought he might break his ribs. "Please."

"Alright, you horny son of a bitch," Dean said gruffly, and pushed into Cas. The angel's back arched and he let loose a breathy gasp. The hunter nuzzled Castiel's neck, slowly driving in and out of him. It didn't take long for Cas to stretch to accommodate Dean's member now, and he was soon gyrating and pushing back against Dean.

"Do you like that?" Dean groaned, clutching at his angel's hips. "Do you like my dick in your ass?"

"Yes," Cas moaned. "Yes, so much." The angel threw his head back, panting loudly. Dean kept his thrusts slow and calculated, relishing in the hot pleasure that oozed out of them. Castiel pushed back against his hunter, trying to make him go faster.

"Faster," the angel demanded breathlessly. Dean shook his head.

"Tell me how much you love my cock inside you," Dean said, continuing to go slowly. Cas groaned impatiently, furiously trying to make his hunter go faster by bobbing up and down. When Castiel didn't say anything, Dean stopped. The angel wailed unhappily and tried to ride Dean himself, but the hunter pushed him up against the tree.

"Tell me," he insisted.

"Please, please," Cas pleaded, but Dean refused to do anything. "I-I love your cock inside me so much. So much. Please, Dean, please." Finally, Dean started to thrust in and out of Cas again, and the angel moaned in pleasure.

"Don't stop," he breathed. "Don't stop." Dean bent his head, sucking on the back of Cas' neck. His angel inhaled sharply and Dean saw his hands rake at the tree in front of him, blunt nails scraping bits of bark off the trunk.

"Make me come," Cas pleaded, feeling the tightness in his stomach. Dean felt it too, and slowed his tempo.

"No," he said. "Not yet." His angel whimpered as the feeling drained out of him. Dean reached around and wrapped a hand around Cas' dick, pressing his thumb to his slit. Castiel cried out at the unexpected bolt of white-hot pleasure, and his knees buckled. Both hunter and angel fell to the ground. Dean landed on top of Cas, and after a minute of adjusting, kept pumping away.

The hunter started to thrust faster, laying light kissing up and down Cas' spine.

"Yes," Cas murmured, squirming underneath Dean. "Yes, keep going." The hunter let loose a loud groan and hung his head and he continued to thrust into Castiel.

"You dirty little angel," Dean panted, running a hand through Cas' hair. The angel turned his head and took a few of Dean's fingers in his mouth, sucking them hard.

"Please, Dean," Cas breathed around the fingers. "Please make me come now." Dean nodded, not sure he could have stopped himself if he wanted to. He grunted and drove into Castiel has hard as he could, feeling his angel writhe with pleasure under him.

Cas whimpered as he came, gyrating his hips into Dean. The hunter pulled out and came all over his angel's back, his vision blurring to reveal Cas' wings as a few drops of white landed on the dark feathers. The angel, breathing heavily, turned underneath Dean to look him in the eyes.

"Thank you," he sighed, and laid a soft kiss on his hunter's lips, and then Dean was back in the motel shower, arms and legs played out in all directions and water running brown with dirt and salty with sweat.

...

_Don't forget to leave a reveiw, yah idjits!(; Hope you enjoyed! xoxoxoxo_


End file.
